Dreams on some nights
by lostiesgirl
Summary: Lisa is frustrated because she can't move on from him. Jackson is frustrated because she's trying to move on from him. But dreams reveal a lot more than one might think. Sequel to "You belong to me."


Okay, I know there has been... a lot of responses about a sequel, but seeing as real life manage to thwart my chances for posting, I couldn't exactly post it as soon as I would have liked. I actually had a few chapters written, well a rough draft, alas to my poor computer of four years, who's been with me since my first year of school, to my move to another country, kaput on me, along with the other stories I was writing.

But out of that, I came up with a couple new ideas for my second annual Valentine short stories. Of which this will be the first one, and hopeful the last one with the next chapter on the 14th. Sort of like a book end.

As always, I do not own Red Eye, nor the characters. Which goes to their respective owners.

If I did, I would have Cillian Murphy randomly take off his shirt.

* * *

Lisa Reisert looked into the pale unblinking blue eyes of Jackson Rippner.

"I hate you." She uttered.

"No you don't." He said in amusement as he stepped out of the shadows of Lisa's apartment, into the illuminating light that's seemly out of nowhere, all dressed up as they first saw each other. "If you did, why dream of me, then?"

Lisa let out a short laugh. "I don't even know anymore."

While she may hate the man who madej her heart flutter, sort of. As of late, with all the little presents that he sends now and then, especially that cookbook with over 51 ways to make eggs, her hate is treading towards 'may or may not be' affection.

Which is why, every now and then, she tends to dream of him. Often, it involves her being in another country without her consent. Other times, he would appear out of thin air to 'steal her away'. Sometimes, like now, he would manage to find her, tries to do all he can to seduce her into going with him somewhere. By the time she would give him an answer, and most of the time she's grateful for the rude awakening, she would hear the morning talk radio that her alarm is programmed on. It was something that she would look forward to, even if some of them are straight out of a romance novel. Especially after a harsh day at work.

Cynthia, her closest friend, who is just trying to make her friend happy, tried more than once to set Lisa up with a date. The first time she complied, it wasn't that bad. Christopher, aside from him being about ten years older, she was pretty sure about, that when the date was over, she paced around her apartment, at three AM, after her Benedict Arnold meal, thinking out loud whether to call him the next day or not.

She didn't had the chance to, as a look at a newspaper when she was on her break in the afternoon, showed that Christopher is being charged with a D.U.I in a stolen car. The weird part is, that was his own car.

The next time that Cynthia set up another date, Lisa made sure to get a background check from a friend from the force, Dorothy McShane, whom she met while giving her statement after the, _after_ . While it seemed that David was spotless, an eccentric traveler from London who made it his goal to visit every restaurant in Miami and eat their 'chips', as he said it.

Too bad that his visa expired about a week before. He went to sort it and probably call her when he sorted everything out. She's probably sure that it won't even crossed him mind, so she gave up on that one.

And that last date... if she didn't know Matt as one of the waiters from the hotel restaurant, she would have decline the offer. It wasn't bad, by any means, she found a new friend in the college aged boy with the face of a Thirteen year old.

And good thing too. She was starting to worry how Cynthia spent her time off.

But all same, she didn't think dating was for her right now. Not when someone else is occupying her mind.

"And your bed." Jackson said, nuzzling her neck.

Lisa let out a small smile. "Stop that."

"Stop being so adorable." He said lustful.

And on nights like this, she would just, just think that in different circumstances, if he was.. just the guy from the Tex-Mex, then she could see herself having this, having him.

She woke up with shock. The proverbial bucket of ice water fell upon her. She turned to her left, to check the time on her alarm/radio clock. 2:54.

Lisa let out a deep breath. Oh, she thought, Might as well. Lisa put on her slippers. She turned around to face her stuffed teddy bear. Well, not hers. One of Jack's latest gifts. And one that she doesn't mind cuddling. She smiled at the fallen plain brown bear, except the red bow tie and the pale blue eyes, along with the most innocent of smiles on his face.

She puts the bear right side up. Satisfied, she walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Not even taking note of the small red blinking light in the middle of the bowtie.

* * *

Jackson Rippner watched her as she adjust the Teddy Bear cam, managing to get a glint of her fading scar as she does so.

She smiled at him. Well, the bear. But sometimes he likes to pretend.


End file.
